


Future Plans

by houdini74



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houdini74/pseuds/houdini74
Summary: Moira has some advice for Patrick after the barbeque.After S04E07 The Barbeque





	Future Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Watching Moira with Patrick and Stevie in season 5 made me wonder what would have happened if Moira had gone to talk to Patrick after the barbeque.

By Tuesday, Patrick had restocked nearly every item in the store. The shelves had never been cleaner and the stock room was so well organized that Martha Stewart could have featured it in her magazine. And he had never been so miserable. 

Every time his phone buzzed or the bell over the door of the store rang, he flinched, hoping it would be David, anxious that it might be. Even though David texted him each morning at 9:30 to say that he wouldn’t be coming in, he still jumped each time, hoping against hope that this nightmare would end and that David would just come and talk to him.

The problem, he realized, was that he’d felt so safe here in this strange little town. The idea that his past life might collide with his present had seemed inconceivable and he’d been too drunk on David to think about anything else. He’d deleted all of Rachel’s texts without even reading them, a mistake he was paying for now.

If only...he thought. If only he’d read the texts and talked to David or had at least told Rachel not to come to town. If only he’d had the courage to talk about his past. He’d been scared, scared of David’s reaction to knowing that not so long ago he’d planned to be married and scared too of what he might learn about David’s past relationships.

He still wasn’t sure what hurt more, feeling his own heart break when David had asked for time and space or knowing that he had broken David’s. Having David’s prediction about celebrating their four month anniversary come true was just more salt in his wounds.

It had been three days now. He wasn’t ready to give up on David, not yet, but it might be time to think of his future plans, especially if it was a future without David. He loved David. The truth was, he’d been in love with David almost from the moment they’d met. From the moment David had walked into Ray’s office he’d wanted more and that curiosity and desire had grown into a connection that he’d never felt before. Still, he had held back, knowing that David wasn’t ready and not wanting to panic him. But now, he couldn’t conceive of coming to work everyday and being madly in love with someone he could never be with. 

He sighed. He’d have to think about either selling his investment in the store or leaving town while staying on as a silent partner. He hated both options.

He was trying to decide if he should clean the shelf on the back wall again when the bell over the door rang. He turned and the sight of someone in black and white clothing made his heart rise into his throat. But he saw instantly that it wasn’t David, instead Mrs Rose stood in the doorway of the store.

Mostly, Patrick found it easiest to simply accept Mrs Rose’s outfits. Today she was wearing a white shirt with a large, almost clown-like collar and flared sleeves, topped by a black tunic. Black and white diamond patterned leggings and her signature six-inch heels, decorated with fur, completed the outfit.

He braced himself, hoping that David hadn’t enlisted his mother to deliver the final blow to their relationship. As he suspected was the case for most people, he didn’t quite know where he stood with Mrs Rose. After the incident with the dead body and their conversations at Town Hall, he thought that she rather liked him, but he also knew that she would, in her own way, defend David to the ends of the earth.

“Patrick, dear, how fortuitous that I caught you in your establishment.” Despite himself, Patrick had to smile. Of all the Roses, she was the most like David, ridiculous, yet enchantingly entertaining. Thinking about David erased the smile from his face.

“What can I do for you today, Mrs Rose?”

“Patrick, I am afraid that I must confess to a small mea culpa, a minor solecism, if you will.”

“Mmm hmm?” Patrick was confused, not just by her vocabulary, but by the idea that Mrs Rose had anything to apologize for. She had certainly not brought Rachel to town, nor was she responsible for his own failure to tell David about his former fiancee.

“You see, dear, there is a possibility that in our excitation about David’s new relationship that we may have agitated him to a breaking point.” Mrs Rose paused and placed her hand on Patrick’s arm before continuing. 

Patrick considered how wound up David had been, first by the cookie and then by the idea of the barbeque. He had assumed that he had finally taken things too far, but if the Rose family had been pushing him as well, that could explain why David had been so upset. And when didn’t the Roses try to push things, he thought.

“We were just so happy to see him begin to build a connection with someone like you. I don’t think he knows it yet, but I think David is falling in love with you.”

Patrick felt like the world had stopped. Before the fateful barbeque had changed everything, it had certainly seemed like there had been a turning point in their relationship, but as much as he was in love with David, he had never been fully sure of how David felt about him.

“Don’t give up on him, dear, he just needs some time.” Mrs Rose turned to leave. Patrick didn’t even say anything as she tucked a bottle of moisturizer into her purse. “And may I suggest, a few small gifts might be the perfect way to extend...an olive branch?”

He watched Mrs Rose leave the store. The weight that had attached itself to his shoulders at the barbeque felt a little bit lighter than it had before their conversation. He pulled out his phone, hoping that Mrs Rose was right in her suggestion that a few gifts might prompt David to talk to him. Just one conversation, he thought to himself, that’s all I need. Besides, at this point, what do I have to lose?

Four days later, it was clear to Patrick that despite what Mrs Rose thought, that David had not been falling in love with him after all. Or, if he had been, his anger and hurt over what Patrick had done were too great for him to overcome. Other than a few text messages, he’d heard nothing from David. He regretted that he had ever listened to Mrs Rose, instead of giving David the space he had asked for.

He was going to have to decide where to go from here. He wasn’t ready to go back to his home town but he knew he couldn’t stay here where everything reminded him of David. Running didn’t come naturally, but maybe the second time would be the charm. Regardless of where he went next, he knew he couldn’t leave things hanging.

That night in bed, unable to sleep, Patrick knew that he had to bring things to an official end for both their sakes. The next time he saw him, he would make it clear to David what he knew was the right choice, that they were better off as business partners and maybe with time, as friends. 

He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling, ignoring the tears that were running down his face.


End file.
